newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wesoły horror
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Odcinek 9 - Wesoły horror Początek Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Turnieju Faworytów - było dość zimowo. Temperatura na pewno nie była większa niż -30 stopni, ale nie ostudziło to nastrojów finałowej szóstki. Louis dla odmiany był ofiarą, kiedy zarobił porządnie w mordę od Matsu. Jeden z najlepszych momentów sezonu! Walczyły również ze sobą Courtney i Lian. Ta pierwsza jednak wygrała, znowu... A ta druga wypadła z toru, a potem z gry. Można się było tego spodziewać. Szczerze, ja już spodziewam się kto odpadnie następny. Sprawdźcie, czy mam rację, i przeczytajcie ten odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworrrrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Domek zwycięzcy Wieczór, po ceremonii eliminacji. '''Courtney: Ha! Wiedziałam że tak będzie. Kto w końcu mógł to wygrać, jak nie ja? Cisza. Courtney: I nikt mi nie przeszkadza, jak przyjemnie. Weszła do łóżka i zasnęła. Courtney(zwierzenie): Finałowa piątka, to było oczywiste że do niej dojdę. Została jeszcze tylko czwórka frajerów. Szopa przegranych Louis: Było blisko, było tak blisko... Heather: Racja, było blisko. Żebyś wreszcie odpadł. Damien: Ding! Trafiony zatopiony. Louis: Zamknij się. Louis(zwierzenie): Matsu, Damien czy Heather? ... Wybór jest taki trudny. Hmmm... a może Courtney? Damien(zwierzenie): Koleżka się chyba zaciął... Minął wieczór, jest ok. godziny 3:00. Louis nie mógł zasnąć, ciągle się przewracał z boku na bok na ziemi (jak coś, przypominam że w szopie nie ma łóżek) W końcu wstał. Louis: Mam was w dupie. Idę stąd. Podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je, i nagle został zdmuchnięty przez bardzo głośny dźwięk klaksonu. Poleciał na Damiena, potem na Matsu, i wszyscy trzej wpadli na ścianę. Heather: Co jest? O, no nieźle! (zaczyna się śmiać) Miodzio! Matsu: To chyba... wyzwanie. Ałł.. Wyzwanie Chris chodzi w kółko przed zawodnikami. Chris: Pewnie zastanawiacie się po co was tu wezwałem, prawda? . * Cykanie świerszcza. * Louis: Czego tak wcześnie? ... (zieeeew) Chris: Z okazji finałowej piątki zorganizowałem dla was coś ciekawego. Matsu(zwierzenie): Ciekawe co? Sztuczne gilotyny? Damien: '''I po to nas kurde budzisz o tej porze? '''Matsu: No, co to jest? Chris: Chodźcie, a się przekonacie. Lunapark Chris: To wszystko jest dla was! Za dojście do finałowej piątki, bez dezercji, bez eliminacji, bez kontuzji. Za zgromadzenie przed monitorem więcej niż dwóch osób. Miłej zabawy! Nagle zabrakło prądu. Chris: Oooo... niestety ale będziecie musieli się pobawić w ciemnościach. Powodzenia! Pierwszy który znajdzie wyjście z Lunaparku, wygra i będzie bezpieczny od eliminacji! Damien: '''Ale przecież... Nie kończy, bo wszyscy zostają przeteleportowani do zupełnie różnych miejsc w Lunaparku. Louis Louis wylądował w dziwnym pokoju. '''Louis: '''Gdzie ja ... jestem? Nagle coś zabłyszczało, potem poszły iskry i nagle Louis zobaczył wokół siebie w lustrach najstraszniejsze możliwe odbicia. Louis podskoczył ze strachu. Przez chwilę się trząsł, ale zaraz przestał. Podszedł do jednego z luster i wybił je pięścią. '''Louis: Tylko na tyle cię stać, Chris? Kopnął go prąd. Louis: '''MIAAARGH! Oooł... Damien Teleporter otworzył się 60 m nad ziemią, Damien upadł na twarz. '''Damien: '''Znowu? ... Auć... Wstał. '''Damien: Dobra, trzeba się teraz rozejrzeć. Nic nie widział, bo było zbyt ciemno. Damien: '''Ciemno dość. Hmmm... RETROSPEKCJA. Blake biegnie korytarzem próbując udawać superbohatera, tzn. pochylony do przodu, z wyciągniętą ręką i pięścią, i z drugą ręką wyciągniętą do tyłu. KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI '''Damien: Gdzie ja to widziałem? (Wzruszył ramionami) Nieważne, ale on wtedy wygrał wyzwanie, więc... będę go naśladował. Pobiegł na oślep przed siebie. Po drodze, potknął się o własne stopy, i spadł ze schodów. Heather Heather wpadła na jakieś siedzenie. Heather: Aaj! Co do czorta?! ... Pasy same się zapięły. Głos z głośnika: Super Hiper Mega Odjazd Rollercoaster startuje za 3... 2... 1... NO TO JADZIEM! Heather: '''Co? Nie! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kolejka wystartowała z prędkością... sporą. (400 km/h) Matsu Matsu został wyrzucony nad trampoliną. Odbił się od niej, i spadł na ziemię. '''Matsu: Dzięki za trampolinę... Podniósł się. Trampolina się poruszyła. Matsu: Co do... Trampolina skoczyła na niego. Matsu(piskliwym głosem): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Trampolina połknęła Matsu. 3 sekundy później... Trampolina go wypluła, wyrzucając w powietrze. Matsu: AAAAAA! Wpadł do armaty. Matsu(w myślach): O nie... Armata wystrzeliła Matsu. Matsu: AAAAAAAA! Matsu(zwierzenie): Normalnie strach-o-combo. Courtney Courtney została teleportowana do jakiegoś dziwnego, małego i ciasnego miejsca. Courtney: Czemu tu jest tak ciasno? I duszno? I ciemno? Słychać, że jakieś drzwi się zamykają. Nagle wszystko zaczyna się kręcić. Courtney: BlaargH! Przylgnęła do ściany, z zieloną twarzą. Louis Louis wydostał się z Szalonego Gabinetu Luster i poszedł dalej. Gdzieś daleko paliło się jakieś światło. Postanowił tam pójść. Po drodze był obijany przez bokserskie rękawice i obrzucany zgniłymi owocami. Nagle światło zostało zasłonięte przez ... coś. (nie widać co) Louis: '''Zejdź mi z drogi! '''Coś: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR! Louis: Ach tak? Louis przebiegł między nogami "tego czegoś" i pobiegł dalej. Światło było coraz większe. Louis skoczył... (zwolnione tempo) leci w stronę światła... (normalne tempo) Coś łapie Louisa. Przyciąga go do siebie i zaczyna tłuc. Louis: '''Zostaw mnie ty *********! Heather Heather z wkurzoną i znudzoną miną jedzie dalej z szaloną prędkością w Rollercoasterze. Damien Damien dalej spada ze schodów. Courtney Courtney dalej kręci się w młynku. Matsu Matsu leci, i wpada do jakiegoś kolejnego pokoju, burząc ścianę. '''Matsu: Co tym razem? ... Zaczął wyciągać ręce, żeby w razie czego "wymacać" zagrożenie. I poszedł tak przed siebie. Louis Louis czołga się po ziemi, poobijany i skonany. Louis: Rany ... Nagle zobaczył, że światło do którego szedł, pochodzi z jakiegoś pokoju. Louis: Co jest? Znowu jakaś pułapka? Nieważne, mam już dosyć tej ciemności. Wstał i powoli wszedł do pokoju. Był tam jakiś dziwny panel, na którym wyświetlone było aktualne położenie pozostałych. Był też stół, na którym leżała książka pt: "Jak obsługiwać panel". Louis uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Courtney, Damien, Heather Courtney wypadła z młyna i zaczęła wymiotować. Courtney(zwierzenie): To było okropne jak tamto wyzwanie z Plejady... sekundę... (wymiotuje) Courtney idzie i trzyma się za brzuch. Nagle otwiera się zapadnia. Courtney: No nie, znowu?! AAAAAAAAAAAA! Spadła do pomieszczenia, które było niżej. Courtney: Ciekawe gdzie tym razem wylądowałam... To wyzwanie zaczyna działać mi na nerwy. Nagle słyszy krzyk Heather i odgłos rollercoastera. Heather: Nieeeeeeee! Kolejka rozbiła się o ścianę. Heather wisi na zapiętym pasie. Heather: No kto by pomyślał... Rozpięła pas. Courtney: Co ty robiłaś w tym dziwnym czymś? Heather: '''Jedna z tych kretyńskich pułapek. A ty skąd się tu wzięłaś? '''Courtney: Zapadnia... ktoś powinien złamać Chrisowi kilka kości za te chore pomysły! Słyszą Damiena spadającego ze schodów. Heather: Chyba mamy towarzystwo... Damien: Au! Au! Au! Oj! Auć! Spadł na ziemię. Damien: A wy tu skąd? Matsu Matsu idzie, nagle tuż przed nim spada kotwica. Matsu: AA! A to tu skąd? Spojrzał w górę. Matsu: Oooo rany... Odskoczył, tam gdzie wcześniej stał, spadł fortepian. Matsu zaczął biec, bo ciągle tuż za nim lądowała inna rzecz: telewizor, kosz na śmieci, budka telefoniczna... i tak dalej. Matsu: Skąd się biorą te wszystkie rzeczy?! Podkowa spadła mu na głowę, Matsu upadł. Kamera na chwilę przeskakuje do Louisa. (groźna muzyka) Louis: Nie ma za co! Kamera wraca do Matsu. Matsu bierze podkowę do ręki. Matsu: Że niby podkowa na szczęście, hę? Do ręki wpada mu gniazdo os. Matsu: AAA! Szybko wyrzucił gniazdo, wstał i uciekł. Louis Louis: He he he, masz za swoje! Hę? Spojrzał na panel po prawej. Pokazywał Damiena, Heather i Courtney. Damien: Ej, patrzcie! Tam jest wielki napis "Wyjście"! Louis: O nie! Nie ma mowy! Wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Courtney, Damien & Heather Heather: Nie wygląda na prawdziwe, stawiam że to pułapka. Courtney: Masz jakiś inny pomysł, Einsteinie? Spojrzały na Damiena, który był już blisko wyjścia, i machał im zadowolony. Damien(zwierzenie): Przechytrzyć te dwie? Skoro tak łatwo mi poszło, finał mam w kieszeni! Damien wbiegł przez wyjście. Damien: Wygra... Został złapany w sieć. Damien: SUPER KU*WA SUPER!!! Dogoniły go Heather i Courtney. Heather: I masz za swoje. Heather i Courtney pobiegły dalej. Damien(zwierzenie): No tak, inaczej to się nie mogło skończyć. (facepalm) Matsu Matsu: Opady rekwizytów się chyba wreszcie skończyły. Moja głowa... Zwolnił i spojrzał do tyłu. Matsu: Nie muszę się już tak spieszyć... Matsu(zwierzenie): Tak się zastanawiam, co to mogło być? Zbieg okoliczności? Złośliwość Chrisa? A może... Louis? Matsu: Louis! Wiem że tam gdzieś jesteś baranie jeden! Cisza. Matsu zdziwiony. Matsu: Powiedziałem, że wiem że gdzieś tam jesteś! Nagle Louis wyrósł przed nim. Louis: A nieprawda! Matsu: AA! aaa... a jednak! Louis: Siedź cicho, trzęsiportku. Dostaniesz Oscara za najwyższy głos w show. Matsu: Hę? Louis: '''Nie piszcz tyle. Uruchamia się pod nim zapadnia. '''Louis: O nieeeeeee! Matsu: Pa, miło było cię spotkać! Sarkazm... Louis i Damien Louis wpadł do sieci, w której był Damien. Damien: Czego tu szukasz, co? Louis: Spadam sobie bo lubię, wiesz? To jest normalnie moje hobby. Damien: Może przynajmniej wiesz jak się stąd wydostać, co? Louis: A skąd? Damien: Nie wiem... z pudła zwiałeś? To z siecią nie powinieneś mieć problemu. Nagle zostali wystrzeleni z sieci daleko stąd. Matsu Matsu doszedł do końca korytarza. Matsu: Zjeżdżalnia? Poważnie? ... No dobra. Zjechał ze zjeżdżalni. Wszyscy Heather i Courtney biegną. Courtney: Widzę światło księżyca! To musi być wyjście! Heather: Będę pierwsza! Courtney: No, chyba ja! Kamera na sekundę przeskakuje do Chrisa, który stoi przed wyjściem, z drugiej strony. Chris: Oho, chyba nadchodzą. Powrót do reszty. Zwolnione tempo, kamera co chwilę pokazuje kogo innego - biegnącą Heather, biegnącą Courtney, oraz Louisa i Damiena lecących z góry i krzyczących. Kamera zatrzymuje się w momencie, w którym Heather i Courtney są kilka kroków od wyjścia, A Louis i Damien tuż nad nimi. (3 sekundy w bezruchu, słychać bicie serca) Louis uderza w Heather i Courtney, nokautując je. (i samego siebie) a Damien przelatuje przez wyjście i jest pierwszy. Courtney,Heather,Louis: AAAŁ! Damien: Aj... co się dzieje? Chris: Damien zwycięża dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Damien: '''Wygrałem? ... Wygrałem! Przyszli pozostali. '''Louis: Brawo ofiary. Courtney: Było się do nas nie kleić! Matsu zjechał na zjeżdżalni. Matsu: Nawet nieźle było. Damien: Mogę wybrać kto odpadnie? Louis(zwierzenie): Nie nie nie nie nie... TO NIEMOŻLIWE!!!! Chris: '''Nie tym razem. Po prostu jako jedyny nie będziesz musiał spać w szopie. '''Damien: Chociaż tyle... Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Damien jest bezpieczny, ale niestety mam dla was złą nowinę - skończyły nam się paczki z cukierkami. Na pewno jest wam smutno z tego powodu.... Świerszcz. Znowu. Chris: Ale, z przykrością, lub z radością, muszę was ponformować, że dzisiaj odpadnie... . . . . . . . . . . . . . Matsu. Wszyscy, oprócz Louisa; '''CO?! '''Matsu: Dlaczego ja?! Chris: Dlatego, że w tym wyzwaniu krzyczałeś najwięcej, nawet wtedy, gdy nie było się czego bać. Ja i Chef zrobiliśmy nawet remix twoich pisków. Chef: Zobacz swoją twarz, japońcu! thumb|right|335 pxChris włącza telewizor i wszyscy oglądają. Koniec klipu, wszyscy się śmieją z Matsu. Matsu: Weź mnie wreszcie wystrzel, mam dość... Kusza Wstydu Matsu w Kuszy Wstydu. Chris: Ostatnie słowa, chińco-japońcu? Matsu: '''Odpalaj. AAAAAAAA! Został wystrzelony. '''Chris: Zostało ich czworo. Wielki finał coraz bliżej, kto nie dostanie cudownej przepustki do finałowej trójki? A kto dostanie cudowny lot Kuszą Wstydu? Przekonacie się już w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Turnieju Faworrrrrrytów! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125